Six Words
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Bukan tentang enam kata yang mewakili Hoseok, bukan tentang enam kata yang mewakili Yoongi pula. Hanya enam kata acak yang dimulai dengan enam huruf dari namanya, memiliki cerita untuk mereka. Tag : YoonSeok/Sope, BTS (saya tahu summary nya gagal)


.

Six Words (Suga x J-Hope)

 _BlueBerry's 5th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **[warning : membosankan, gajelas, typos, seme!Suga, uke!JHope]**

 **.**

...

Hurtful

...

Hoseok mengatakan bahwa hujan memiliki aroma yang istimewa dan menenangkan, Yoongi hanya mendengar perkataan Hoseok juga memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia di wajah putih Hoseok. Hoseok pada dasarnya tidak lebih putih daripada Yoongi, namun beberapa bulan terakhir warna bagian wajahnya menjadi lebih putih dan pucat daripada Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi menangkap jemari Hoseok yang hendak menyentuh kaca, tidak ingin Hoseok merasakan dingin kaca bening yang dialiri butir hujan pada bagian luar. Hoseok tidak mempermasalahkan tangan Yoongi yang menahannya, bahkan dia mengambil alih dengan menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan melemparkan senyuman yang direspon tipis oleh Yoongi. Yoongi selalu berada di dekat Hoseok, selalu mendengarkan Hoseok walau reaksinya hanya tenang saja, selalu memperhatikan Hoseok walau seolah hanya sunyi yang menemani Hoseok. Tapi, betapa dingin sikap Yoongi, Hoseok selalu menyadari dan merasa senang dengan kehadiran Yoongi.

Yoongi ingat, Hoseok pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada penyakit yang tidak memiliki obat, jadi setiap orang yang sakit tentu akan sembuh. Hoseok memegang keyakinan itu seperti anak kecil memegang impian untuk menjadi superhero saat dewasa, sangat meyakinkan juga menyenangkan bagi orang tersebut namun terlihat mustahil bagi orang lain. Perkataan Hoseok lainnya adalah dirinya ingin menjadi orang baik yang lebih baik dan lebih baik, karena orang baik itu sangat mudah disayangi hingga orang lain akan merindukan dan mencarinya. Yoongi enggan mengaku, tapi Hoseok memang orang baik yang membuat Yoongi menyukainya dengan mudah dan begitu cepat merindukannya hingga berada di dekat Hoseok sesering mungkin yang dia bisa. Lebih dari Yoongi, ada yang lebih merindukan Hoseok dengan senyum pembuat virus kebahagiaan bagi orang di sekitarnya, ada yang lebih merindukan Hoseok si orang baik. Hingga, yang lebih merindukan Hoseok memanggil dan mendekatkan Hoseok ke sisi dan membiarkan Yoongi merindukannya begitu berat.

.

Yoongi mendengarkan semua perkataan Hoseok, jadi tentu dia mengetahui bagaimana Hoseok menyukai butiran langit yang tipis. Tubuhnya tidak sakit aliran air menghujam seketika, juga terasa nyaman dengan suasana yang dirasa manis bagi Hoseok . . .

"Kau merasa senang?" Yoongi melontarkan tanya, memperhatikan Hoseok yang tersenyum dengan wajah lebih cerah dari wajah Hoseok selama beberapa bulan di dekatnya

"Ini cuaca yang paling kau suka, sudah seharusnya kau merasa senang" Udara dingin membiarkan hela nafas Yoongi keluar sebagai uap tipis, melekatkan pandangan pada Hoseok di hadapannya yang tidak dia temui selama satu bulan terakhir

"Maaf, karena aku menemuimu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu selama satu bulan ini, bahkan aku menuliskan beberapa lagu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan agensi. Aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh karena memikirkanmu juga setiap perkataanmu, siapa yang harus kusalahkan saat ini?" Yoongi bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi situasi antara dirinya dan Hoseok membuatnya menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana Hoseok tersenyum ataupun tertawa saat melontarkan ocehan cerewet, karena Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum tipis dalam kecerewetannya

"Aku ingin menyalahkan yang lebih merindukanmu, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku merindukanmu lebih sering lagi, seharusnya aku berada di sebelahmu sepanjang waktu. Hoseok, apa kau sedang menertawakanku karena aku terlihat bodoh saat ini?" Manik sipit Yoongi terpaku pada senyuman di wajah Hoseok, senyum yang biasanya mampu menularkan virus kebahagiaan pada sekitarnya. 'Biasanya', karena sudut bibir Yoongi tidak tergelitik saat ini

"Saat ini kau sudah kembali sehat, tapi aku malah merasa sakit" Yoongi tahu perkataan Hoseok yang terkesan seperti impian anak kecil sudah dibuktikan oleh Hoseok sendiri, dan seharusnya Yoongi turut merasa senang. Tapi, dia malah merasa sakit, ada luka tidak terlihat dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa sakit lebih dari dia harus melakukan operasi usus buntu

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencari orang lain untuk dirindukan, seandainya yang lebih menyayangi dan merindukanmu ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu artinya aku harus melupakan dan tidak lagi menemuimu, tapi aku masih merindukanmu" Hela nafas Yoongi kembali membentuk uap tipis, dia merapatkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan menemukan bayangan Hoseok yang mengatakan itu selagi terbaring dengan banyak selang namun masih menarik sudut bibir untuk mengatakan dia baik saja. Pembohong paling manis yang pernah ditemui Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menangis atau marah sekalipun dia tidak menyukai perkataan Hoseok

"Aku harus pergi, tapi aku pasti merindukanmu dan akan kembali" Tidak ada yang melontarkan lelucon, tapi Yoongi menarik sudut bibir hingga terkekeh. Gerimis masih setia menerpa Bumi saat Yoongi melangkah menjauh dari pigura Hoseok yang tersenyum, meninggalkan tempat abu Hoseok disimpan untuk sementara. Wajah Yoongi terangkat dan basah oleh gerimis, membuat orang lain tidak akan menyadari luka dalam butiran hangat yang meloloskan diri dari sudut matanya.

...

...

Overanalyze

...

Yoongi itu karakter yang mengejutkan walau tidak suka memberi kejutan dengan barang romantis, dia selalu bersikap dingin seperti tidak peduli pada hal apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya namun dia memperhatikan banyak hal dan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada waktu tertentu. Suatu waktu Hoseok menceritakan sepatu tari keren yang dia lihat dalam perjalanan ke studio Yoongi, dia menceritakan dengan penuh antusias sementara Yoongi hanya sibuk mengatur peralatan agar lagunya bisa terdengar lebih baik. Hoseok tidak mempermasalahkan Yoongi yang begitu dingin dan tidak memberi respon pada ceritanya, bahkan dia memuji lagu Yoongi yang sempat memenuhi ruangan karena Yoongi lupa untuk memasangkan kabel earphone. 'Kau sedang bicara sendiri, Hoseok-ah?' bukan pertanyaan asing dari teman Hoseok yang mengenal Yoongi saat menemukan mereka tengah berdua dengan Hoseok yang begitu antusias bicara, Yoongi mendelik tajam namun tidak melakukan pembelaan.

Kembali lagi soal sepatu tari yang keren, Hoseok memang mudah tertarik pada suatu benda dan mengatakan bahwa itu keren atau semacamnya, tapi Yoongi tahu Hoseok lebih dari tertarik pada sepatu itu. Jadi, Yoongi segera meninggalkan ruang studio saat uang dari lagu yang dia ciptakan sudah diberikan, mencari toko dari sepatu yang diinginkan Hoseok dan menemukan tidak jauh dari tempat studionya. Ekspresi Hoseok hampir selalu ceria dan dihiasi dengan senyuman, tapi Yoongi merasa bangga karena kali ini dia yang membuat senyuman di wajah Hoseok. Hoseok menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang intinya 'bagaimana Yoongi membeli sepatu tepat seperti yang dia inginkan?', Hoseok memang menceritakan detail dari sepatu tari keren yang dia inginkan namun itu sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu. Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menebak, menolak bagian dirinya yang ingin menjawab 'karena aku mengingat segala hal darimu, hingga bagian paling kecil'. Itu sama sekali bukan gaya Yoongi.

.

Hoseok menghentikan kunyahan pada daging sup di mulutnya dan melirik sebal pada Yoongi yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan teramat serius, sungguh membuat tidak nyaman bahkan hingga dia tidak bisa menelan daging yang sudah halus di mulutnya. Tangan Hoseok mengambil gelas berisi air putih di meja . . .

'Gulp' Suara tegukan yang begitu keras dan membuat orang lain mengernyit tidak nyaman bila mendengarnya, tapi Yoongi memiliki hal lain yang dia permasalahkan daripada suara itu

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu, Yoongi-Hyung? Aku sampai tidak bisa menelan makanan di mulutku" Hoseok mengoceh seraya memainkan ekspresinya, ingin memberitahu pada Yoongi betapa dia merasa terganggu. Semua terasa seperti biasa, namun raut Yoongi mempertanyakan sesuatu

"Yoongi-Hyung, aku bukan orang dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran melalui tatapan. Kalau Hyung menanyakan sesuatu dengan jelas, aku pasti menjawabnya" Mengerti dengan ekspresi Yoongi namun tidak mengerti apa yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi, Hoseok membuka suara agar Yoongi tidak hanya menyimpan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya

"Hoseok-ah, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Yoongi akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu kepalanya, membuat Hoseok memandang sekilas padanya dan mengambil gelas yang masih terisi separuh

"Mungkin, itu hanya karena aku mengenakan kaus warna pucat, Yoongi-Hyung" Jawab Hoseok setelah membasahi bibirnya, menunjuk bagian lengan panjang yang warnanya sudah pudar. Ada cengiran polos juga bodoh pada wajah Hoseok, meyakinkan pada Yoongi bahwa dia memang sungguhan baik saja

"Jangan menggunakan pakaian dengan warna pucat pada kesempatan lain, agar aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir tanpa alasan pasti" Dan, Yoongi mempercayai yang dikatakan Hoseok. Hoseok merasa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, jadi dia melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang dia tunda

"Saat ada hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi, kau harus memberitahukannya padaku. Kita melakukan sumpah untuk bersama pada saat menyenangkan juga masa menyulitkan" Tangan kanan Yoongi terulur untuk meraih cangkir di meja, seperti ingin memperlihatkan cincin sederhana yang menjadi simbol dirinya dan Hoseok sudah terikat dalam hubungan mereka

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kau membuatku terlibat anak kecil yang membutuhkan perhatian penuh, Yoongi-Hyung. Jangan terlalu khawatir dan nikmati minumannya" Senyuman cerah berada di wajah Hoseok sungguh terlihat biasa dan tidak terasa salah bagi orang lain, tapi Yoongi lebih senang diam untuk memperhatikan dan memahami tentang keadaan sekitar

"Bicara seperti kau yang membayarkan saja" Yoongi membalas perkataan Hoseok dengan kasar seperti biasa, memilih menggabungkan diri dengan 'permainan' Hoseok

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk menjadi lebih santai, kau bukan orang yang mendapat diagnosa hingga enam bulan ke depan kan?" Lelucon Hoseok memberitahu sesuatu secara tidak langsung, senyuman di wajah Hoseok tidak berbeda dari biasanya menurut orang lain, namun Yoongi merasakan getir dalam senyumnya. Tapi, Yoongi hanya ingin bersikap tidak tahu apapun hingga Hoseok yang memberitahunya sendiri.

...

...

Sister-In-Law

...

Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang tidak mudah karena walau kelihatannya hanya menyatukan dua orang, namun ada banyak orang di belakang masing-masing pasangan. Hoseok tidak memiliki masalah karena Kakak Laki-laki Yoongi menerimanya dengan baik, dengan bercanda mengatakan bahwa Hoseok tidak beruntung karena adiknya melamar si Jung hanya setelah satu bulan mendapat izin dari orangtua mereka -namun kemudian membisiki kalau Hoseok begitu beruntung karena Yoongi sangat jarang jatuh cinta, dan sangat serius bila sudah menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang-. Semua terasa baik saja bagi Hoseok, namun Yoongi mengalami masalah dengan Kakak Perempuan Hoseok yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Gadis itu belum siap dengan kenyataan kalau adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan ingin mendahuluinya dalam memiliki pendamping hidup, Yoongi berusaha paham.

Jiwoo Kecil yang paling antusias menyambut hadirnya Hoseok, karena dia sering melihat temannya menceritakan adik kecil mereka atau teman lainnya yang sibuk bermain dengan kembaran mereka. Jiwoo memiliki beberapa teman di sekolah maupun lingkungan tinggal Keluarga Jung, tapi bermain dengan saudara kandung terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan. Hoseok adalah saudara yang menyenangkan, walau mereka masih saja memiliki pertengkaran pada beberapa waktu. Hoseok memiliki banyak teman dari laki-laki maupun perempuan, tapi Jiwoo selalu waspada pada teman perempuan Hoseok. Jiwoo tidak ingin Hoseok melupakan dirinya maupun sang Umma karena perempuan lain yang entah siapa, namun ternyata orang yang ingin menikah dengan Hoseok adalah Laki-laki Pendek dengan ekspresi dingin yang menyebalkan -Jiwoo menganggap orang yang menyukai Hoseok dan ingin menarik Hoseok darinya itu menyebalkan-. Yoongi paham dengan itu, dan dia harus memberi paham pada Jiwoo sebelum dia meresmikan Hoseok pekan depan.

.

Jiwoo sangat jarang mengkonsumsi kopi kalau bukan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dihimpit waktu, jadi wajar saja kalau cangkir minuman warna hitam pekat di hadapan Gadis Jung itu tidak tersentuh. Bukan salah Yoongi karena dia sudah menanyakan apa yang disukai Gadis itu namun hanya dibalas respon dingin . . .

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian, karena semua mendukung hubunganmu dengan Hoseok" Jiwoo membuka suara setelah menutup pelindung ponselnya, melihat cangkir Yoongi yang isinya tersisa separuh

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada acara pernikahan kami, tapi Hoseok merasa tidak nyaman karena kau selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang saat dia bersamaku" Balas Yoongi yang membuat Jiwoo mendecak sebal

"Tentu, aku memang tidak senang denganmu. Aku tidak senang dengan orang yang membawa Hoseok menjauh dariku" Jiwoo bukan orang yang terbiasa menyimpan perasaan tidak suka, jadi memandang tidak senang pada Yoongi sebenarnya membuat dirinya merasa lelah pula

"Aku tidak membawa Hoseok menjauh darimu, Noona. Selama satu pekan, aku mengajak Hoseok untuk mengelilingi rumah anggota keluargaku di Daegu, dan mengembalikannya padamu" Yoongi menjelaskan rencananya pada Jiwoo, rencana yang sudah dia bicarakan dan sepakati bersama Hoseok. Jiwoo mengernyit tidak paham dengan maksud Yoongi

"Setidaknya hingga Hoseok lulus, dia tidak meninggalkan Noona karena Kampus Hoseok lebih dekat dari Kediaman Jung. Kuharap Noona memiliki Kekasih sebelum dia lulus, agar Noona tidak merasa kesepian setelah Hoseok lulus dan tinggal bersamaku" Jelas Yoongi dengan panjang, mulut Jiwoo membentuk bulat namun kembali menekuk dengan ekspresi tajam

"Tetap saja, pada akhirnya kau membawa adik kecilku menjauh dariku. Aku masih tidak menyukaimu" Kata Jiwoo, membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas perlahan

"Sekalipun dia tinggal bersamaku, tentu ada saat dia merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah kakak kesayangan Hoseok" Perkataan Yoongi tidak ada yang salah, namun Jiwoo masih memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang

"Adik kecilku yang manis sudah tumbuh dewasa dan memilih pasangan terbaik menurutnya, tapi aku belum siap untuk melihatnya menggunakan pakaian pengantin. Aku yakin Hoseok dengan gaun pengantin terlihat cantik, tapi ada bagian diriku yang belum siap" Ada ekspresi bingung di wajah Yoongi mendengar kata 'gaun pengantin', bukankah dia dan Hoseok sepakat menggunakan tuxedo pada acara pemberkatan nanti?

"Aku mengerti kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa Hoseok tidak salah memilihmu sebagai pendampingnya, dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau bukan pendamping yang tepat untuk Hoseok. Aku hanya tidak suka bila Hoseok menjauh dariku, tapi Hoseok sudah dewasa dan bukan hanya aku yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Kau bukan orang jahat, aku percaya pada pilihan Hoseok, tapi kau harus menghadap padaku jika kau menyakiti Hoseok atau membuatnya menangis" Jiwoo mengangkat cangkir kopi untuk membuat kesepakatan, Yoongi membenturkan sisi cangkir mereka dan tersenyum tipis. Walau Yoongi terlihat brengsek, tapi dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk membuat Hoseok terluka.

...

...

Efficient

...

Seringkali Hoseok tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyukai Yoongi, yah bagian besar dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Yoongi itu menarik secara fisik (bukan tipe jawaban yang Hoseok inginkan, jadi Hoseok menekuk wajah dan berlalu setelah tidak lupa mengucap terimakasih). Hoseok mencari alasan yang dirasa tepat untuk menyukainya, apakah karena Yoongi terlihat bagus dengan warna rambut apapun? Atau, karena sikap acuh Yoongi membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang misterius dan menarik Hoseok hingga tidak bisa menahan perasaan ingin tahunya. Atau, karena sisi manis dan perhatian Yoongi yang melelehkan perasaan sebagian perempuan yang menyukai, Hoseok bukan perempuan tapi dia harus mengaku bahwa sisi perhatian Yoongi selalu membuatnya merasa tidak menentu. Masih ada beberapa alasan yang menjadi kemungkinan Hoseok menyukai Yoongi, tapi itu bukan hal utama yang harus dipikirkan dan dia temukan jawabannya saat ini.

Hoseok pikir musim dingin sudah selesai dan musim semi berlalu dengan cepat, meletakkan dirinya pada musim panas yang menyengat karena kipas tangan yang dia pegang bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namjoon yang mengenakan mantel di sebelahnya melihat tumpukan salju di sekitar mereka, namun Hoseok terus mengipasi wajahnya yang memasangkan ekspresi tidak senang. Tentu ada hal besar yang membuat Hoseok memasang ekspresi tidak menyenangkan itu, dan Namjoon mengetahui alasan si harapan positif memasang wajah negatif itu karena si gula terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Kekasih Namjoon. Tidak ada yang perlu Namjoon khawatirkan karena dia sudah memiliki hubungan yang jelas, tapi Hoseok belum memiliki hubungan yang jelas dengan Yoongi juga begitu mudah merasa panas karena kedekatan Yoongi dengan orang lain. Namjoon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Seokjin pun sering kesal tanpa alasan jelas, sebelum Namjoon memastikan hubungan mereka.

.

Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang memasuki ruang studionya setelah Namjoon dan Seokjin pergi, ada kipas tangan dengan gambar Doraemon pada tangan kanannya yang tidak cocok digabungkan dengan akhir musim dingin ini. Hoseok mendudukkan diri pada kursi nyaman di studio Yoongi tanpa membuka mantel tebal, mengotori kursi Yoongi dengan noda salju . . .

"Kenapa?" Yoongi memutuskan membuka pembicaraan dengan nada acuh, memutar bangku untuk menyimpan bagian lagu yang sudah hampir selesai

"Apa kau menyukai Seokjin-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Hoseok yang diucapkan dengan nada tidak senang membuat Yoongi mengernyit, mencoba mengingat apa mereka pernah membicarakan tentang perasaan sebelum ini. Hoseok itu teman bicara yang menyenangkan, tidak pernah menuntut Yoongi untuk bicara hal pribadi walau Hoseok sendiri sering menceritakan orangtua, Kakak Perempuan, atau teman-temannya. Sekarang, Hoseok menanyakan sesuatu yang terkesan pribadi hingga terkesan menuntut

"Iya, aku suka" Tidak ingin membuat dirinya pusing dengan pemikiran tidak tentu, Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan nada acuh. Monitor gelap di hadapan Yoongi memberi gambaran wajah Hoseok yang semakin tidak senang karena jawaban singkat namun jelas dari Yoongi, Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat itu

"Lalu, apa kau menyukaiku?" Hoseok kembali melontarkan tanya dengan sebal, menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang memegang kipas setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Sial! Karena terlalu sebal melihat Yoongi dengan Seokjin, dia sampai kelepasan bicara

"Iya, aku suka" Nada bicara Yoongi tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, membuat Hoseok kembali merasa sebal dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan paling tajam yang dia miliki. Yoongi sedang bercanda dengannya atau apa? Hoseok bukan tipe orang yang bercanda dengan perasaan, Hoseok juga tidak mungkin bercanda dengan ekspresi menyeramkan -yang menurut Yoongi lucu- seperti yang dia pasang saat ini

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku, saat ini?" Tidak peduli bahwa Yoongi lebih tua sebelas bulan darinya, Hoseok melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa kesopanan. Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa Hoseok yang cemburu itu sangat menggemaskan, jadi dia mematikan komputer setelah semua data sudah tersimpan

"Tidak, aku memang menyukai Seokjin, dan aku juga menyukaimu. Kalau kau tanya siapa yang lebih kusukai, tentu saja kau, aku sangat tertarik dan menyukaimu" Yoongi memutar bangku untuk melihat wajah Hoseok, menemukan Hoseok masih memasangkan ekspresi tidak senang dengan wajah perlahan memerah

"Kau masih mau marah denganku, atau ingin ikut denganku?" Tanya Yoongi seraya meraih jaket yang ditaruh pada tiang dekat pintu, jelas bukan dia yang menaruh disana kalau mengingat dia tipe orang yang acuh pada kerapihan selama tidak sampai mengganggu ruangannya

"Mau kemana?" Walaupun, masih merasa kesal dengan Yoongi yang terkesan acuh tidak acuh saat menjawab pertanyaannya

"Rumahku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan orangtuaku" Setelah dinasehati panjang lebar oleh Seokjin juga memastikan perasaan Hoseok padanya, Yoongi meyakinkan diri untuk mengenalkan Hoseok pada orangtuanya sekaligus memperjelas hubungan mereka.

...

...

Ordinary

...

Yoongi melewatkan waktu makan siang karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan lagu adalah hal biasa, sama biasanya dengan Hoseok melupakan kegiatan makan siang karena terlalu fokus berlatih menari. Hingga satu bulan yang lalu, Yoongi maupun Hoseok masih orang yang lebih mementingkan target daripada batas diri sendiri. Sekarang pesan singkat 'ayo makan bersama' dari Yoongi pada akhir waktu makan siang sudah menjadi hal biasa yang diterima Hoseok saat Hoseok larut dalam dunia tarinya, begitupun gerakan membuka pintu studio Yoongi dengan kasar yang dilakukan Hoseok pada awal waktu makan siang ketika Yoongi tenggelam dengan tugas membuat lagu. Hanya memakan makanan sederhana yang menjadi menu dari kedai di dekat gedung agensi tempat Yoongi maupun Hoseok bekerja, bukan makanan mahal karena mengingat keduanya adalah orang yang sedang berusaha tinggal sendiri di ibukota Korea Selatan dan tidak memiliki kantung tebal.

Namjoon sering menggoda Yoongi yang selalu mengajak ataupun menerima ajakan makan siang dari Hoseok, padahal baru mengenalnya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Hoseok juga menerima ledekan dari Park Ji Min, anak menggemaskan dengan pipi lucu yang dilatih gerakan olehnya. Padahal, mereka hanya makan siang bersama di tempat yang sederhana, bukan makan malam berdua dengan cahaya lilin di tengah meja di tempat istimewa hasil dekorasi Yoongi. Hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak lebih dari teman bicara yang menyenangkan, juga teman makan siang bersama. Jimin selalu mencibir dan mengatakan bahwa Hoseok berbohong padanya, begitupun Namjoon yang mengatakan hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok pasti tidak sebiasa itu, membuat Yoongi maupun Hoseok menyerah untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tentu, mereka tidak merubah hal yang menjadi kebiasaan hanya karena kesalahpahaman dari dua teman mereka.

.

Yoongi melahap makanan yang masih hangat dengan tenang, begitupun Hoseok yang tentu kelelahan setelah melatih beberapa gerakan baru yang tengah dia buat untuk grup dari agensi tempatnya bekerja . . .

"Bagaimana lagu yang Yoongi-Hyung kerjakan?" Hoseok bertanya setelah memakan satu pertiga dari porsi makanan miliknya, Yoongi mengunyah makanan dengan lamban

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi malam, hanya perlu menyesuaikan beberapa bagian. Aku harus menunggu Namjoon untuk penyesuaian itu, jadi secara teknis aku sudah selesai membuat lagu itu" Balas Yoongi setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya

"Yoongi-Hyung sudah selesai dengan lagu yang Hyung kerjakan, tapi aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang panjang. Anggota Grup mengeluh karena aku membuat gerakan yang terlalu rumit untuk mereka, padahal menurutku tidak serumit itu kalau mereka mau lebih serius. Pasti, mereka kelelahan karena latihan vokal juga latihan akting, jadi aku memang harus membuat gerakan yang lebih mudah untuk mereka" Hoseok menyuap makanan dengan cepat, hingga terkesan berantakan. Membuat gerakan tari juga melatih anggota grup baru di samping kegiatan mengajarkan para anggota latihan dari agensi mereka tentu melelahkan, sangat melelahkan bagi Yoongi yang terbiasa mendudukkan diri di bangku studio dalam jangka waktu panjang

"Haruskah aku mengatakan kalimat penyemangat padamu?" Bibir Yoongi melengkung karena tidak biasa mengatakan ini, biasanya Hoseok yang mengucapkan padanya saat Yoongi kesulitan menyelesaikan lagu sementara batas waktu sudah dekat

"Kupikir, aku membutuhkannya saat ini" Jawab Hoseok dengan senyuman lebar, ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoongi untuk menyemangatinya. Yoongi bukan orang yang biasa mengatakan hal manis, tentu hal menyenangkan saat mendengar Yoongi melontarkan ucapan terkesan perhatian

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalimat seperti yang biasa kau katakan untuk menyemangatiku" Ujar Yoongi dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Hoseok mengganti senyumnya dengan ekspresi merengut yang menggemaskan

"Tidak masalah kalau Hyung tidak mengatakan kalimat panjang seperti biasa yang kukatakan, karena Hyung bukan robot bicara seperti Park Ji Min, Hyung itu produksi tua yang hampir kehabisan daya kalau menurut Taehyung" Hoseok meringis karena ekspresi Yoongi berubah menjadi tidak senang, si Jung mendeham dengan canggung dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang sempat terabaikan

"Hei, Jung Ho Seok. Hal paling menarik darimu adalah senyumanmu, jadi jangan membiarkan senyumanmu hilang karena orang menyebalkan sepertiku. Semangat lah" Uh, apa Hoseok pernah mengatakan bahwa Yoongi bukan orang yang berkata manis? Hoseok harus menarik perkataan itu, jika dia memang pernah

"Apa kau sungguhan Yoongi-Hyung?" Mata Hoseok menyipit, menatap sangsi pada sosok di sebelahnya yang memasang ekspresi datar

"Bodoh. Fokus pada makananmu saja, waktu makan siang sudah selesai, tapi makananmu masih tersisa separuh" Yoongi membalas dengan tajam, membuat Hoseok merengut dan menurut untuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Mereka hanya dua teman biasa, biasa makan siang bersama, biasa menyemangati lainnya, biasa memperhatikan lainnya. Hanya teman biasa kan?

...

...

Kind

...

Membicarakan kota asal adalah salah satu tema pembicaraan yang Hoseok sukai, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa Gwangju adalah tempat asal yang sangat membanggakan. Tidak ada Bandara Internasional seperti di Incheon, tidak pula pantai wisata seperti di Busan, dan tidak pula Gedung Agensi terkenal seperti yang ada di Seoul. Tempat wisata yang sering dikunjungi Hoseok adalah Museum, Museum Universitas Chosun, Museum Seni Korea Uijae, Museum Masyarakat Gwangju, atau museum lainnya yang berada di kota Gwangju. Sesekali Hoseok mengunjungi Pungam Reservoir maupun Jungoe Park bersama keluarganya pada akhir pekan, kalau dirinya maupun Jiwoo sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari hari sebelumnya. Lihat, ada banyak tempat wisata yang menyenangkan di Gwangju, membuat Hoseok merindukan Gwangju padahal dia baru tiba di Seoul sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

Kalau membahas tentang Gwangju, ada banyak orang terkenal yang berasal dari kota paling besar kelima di Korea Selatan itu. Mulai dari Aktris Cantik seperti Moon Geun Young dan Park Shin Hye, anggota grup perempuan seperti Suzy 'Miss A' dan Dasom 'Sistar', juga anggota grup laki-laki seperti Yunho 'TVXQ' maupun Seungri 'BigBang'. Intinya, Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Gwangju dipenuhi orang yang memiliki bakat dan baik hati juga menyenangkan. Hoseok adalah orang asal Gwangju pertama yang ditemui secara langsung oleh Yoongi, sementara Yoongi sendiri berasal dari Daegu. Yoongi tidak membicarakan banyak hal tentang kota asalnya karena dia tidak yakin bisa menggambarkan Daegu dengan baik, sebagus Hoseok yang menceritakan tentang kota asalnya sedari lima belas menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang Hoseok lakukan disini, karena bila Hoseok mengambil jurusan pariwisata, Yoongi pikir Hoseok bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna.

.

Hoseok memperhatikan Yoongi yang hanya mendengar sedari tadi, sebal karena respon dingin terkesan acuh yang diberikan Yoongi setelah dia bicara hingga mulutnya hampir berbusa. Hoseok menghela nafas perlahan dan memikirkan hal lain yang bisa dia bicarakan . . .

"Di Daegu, sepertinya ada banyak stadium, bukan hanya museum seperti yang ada di Gwangju. Ada Daegu Samseong Lions Park, Daegu Baseball Stadium, dan Daegu Stadium. Benar kan?" Merasa Yoongi tidak tertarik karena Hoseok hanya membicarakan kampung halamannya, Hoseok mengalihkan topik pada kampung halaman Yoongi

"Benar. Lalu, kenapa? Gwangju bahkan World Cup Stadium" Balas Yoongi dengan nada tidak peduli, menghancurkan ekspresi antusias Hoseok. Hoseok menghela nafas dan kembali mengingat tempat wisata Daegu yang lain

"Ada Gyeongsan Gamyeong Park, Daegu Duryu Park, dan ada banyak taman disana" Hoseok bicara dengan antusias yang mulai berkurang pada nadanya, melihat ke sebelahnya dan menemukan Yoongi masih memasang ekspresi seperti sebelumnya

"Gwangju memiliki Mudeungsan National Park dan Gwangjuho Lake Eco Park" Masih merespon dengan nada biasa, Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang seperti mulai kehabisan baterai untuk bicara

"Dalseung Korea-Japan Friendship Center di Daegu?" Hoseok menanyakan tempat wisata Daegu yang lain, masih melakukan obrolan dengan nada malas

"Ada Asian Culture Complex Bell of Democracy di Gwangju" Balas Yoongi yang menyandarkan diri pada bangku, merasa senang karena menghilangkan antusias Hoseok seperti awal bicara dengannya belasan menit yang lalu. Bukan apa, hanya saja Yoongi adalah tipe yang menyukai ketenangan

"Exco di Daegu?" Pandang Hoseok sempat mengarah pada Yoongi, tidak menemukan perubahan ekspresinya dan kemudian menatap lurus dengan bosan

"Kimdaejoong Convention Center di Gwangju" Lagi, Yoongi masih membalas dengan nada acuh yang sama. Melihat jam dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan dan menggumam bahwa seharusnya ada orang yang memanggil mereka sebagai orang baru di perusahaan ini

"E-World atau Herb Hillz?" Hoseok sendiri berharap ada orang lain yang datang hingga dia tidak bosan karena Yoongi terlalu acuh untuk menanggapi pembicaraannya

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku membawamu ke Daegu?" Yoongi tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Hoseok yang terlalu tenang

"Eh, bukan seperti maksudku" Mata Hoseok membesar dan segera memberi gestur tanda menolak pada Yoongi, entah bagaimana Yoongi menemukan itu sebagai hal yang lucu

"Sungguh? Padahal, aku sendiri ingin mengunjungi Gwangju karena kau mengatakan tempat wisata yang bagus. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin membuktikan perkataanmu tentang bagaimana baik dan menyenangkannya orang Gwangju" Kata Yoongi, binar antusias yang ada di mata Hoseok mengetuk sesuatu dalam dirinya

"Tentu, aku bukan orang yang pandai bohong. Aku yang membawamu berkeliling dan melihat Gwangju, jadi beritahu aku kapanpun kau ingin kesana" Melupakan bagaimana Yoongi membuat mulutnya hampir berbusa, Hoseok kembali mengoceh dengan penuh antusias

"Dan, kau bisa memberitahuku saat kau ingin pergi ke Daegu" Kalaupun Yoongi bukan pemandu wisata yang baik, dia akan memastikan Hoseok tidak menghilang di kotanya, tidak menghilang dari pandangannya. Pembicaraan berhenti, kali ini karena ada orang lain yang masuk dan mengatakan untuk bertemu dengan petinggi agensi yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Hai~ akhirnya, setelah berusaha nulis fanfic ultah Jeihob selama sepekan ini, aku bisa menyelesaikannya di hari ulangtahunnya si Kuda. Aku paham sih, ada judul yang terkesan ngga nyambung sama ceritanya, habisnya aku mentok nyari judulnya. Buat yang ngga paham, ini alurnya mundur (tapi, pasti semuanya paham kan?). Aku tahu banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fanfic ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
